


#46 Night

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [46]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shooting star streaking through the night sky. It's a rare sight indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#46 Night

It had been a while now since night had fallen and May should have been in bed by now but she couldn't get to sleep just yet. It must have been the extra dessert she had eaten after dinner keeping her awake. Everyone was already sound asleep in their beds and she was sitting at the window, keeping as quiet as she possibly could in order not to disturb their sleep. May pressed her face up against the glass and peered up toward the sky. There was not a cloud to be seen and the full moon was shining ever so brightly that May was easily able to see the twinkling stars above. Her mouth formed a contented smile and she leaned on the sill, resting her chin in one hand. It wasn't such a bad sight to be watching when she was unable to sleep.

Out the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a small, white object streaking through the sky and she immediately recognized it as a shooting star. Her eyes lit up with delight and she accidentally let out an excited gasp. Fortunately, the sound didn't disturb her slumbering companions. May hastily clasped her hands together in preparation to make her wish. Her eyes slid shut and she bowed her head, concentrating on the wish with all her might.

_I wish to eat at the finest restaurant I can find tomorrow._

It might have been a bit of a silly wish but it had been quite a while now since May last had the chance to eat out at a proper restaurant and she was seriously getting desperate for some fancy cuisine. The Pokémon center wasn't so bad and neither was Brock's cooking but she wouldn't mind something special once in a while. She opened her eyes to watch the shooting star streak the rest of the way through the night sky and released her breath.

Now that she was starting to feel somewhat tired, May got into bed and eventually drifted off to sleep, dreaming of gourmet cuisine.


End file.
